Yellow Shell
Yellow Shell is a gemsona created by N.R. Wynter. She is a hypothetical fusion of Fire Agate and Yellow Pearl. Appearance Yellow Shell resembles a large praying mantis, though her height is contributed for her constantly being in en pointe, meaning "meaning "constantly on the tip of her toes". She has four eyes, each pair a different size, and four legs. The larger eye set sits on the sides of her hair that sticks straight up. It goes right down her sideburns and covers her entire neck. She has a large mouth with rows of sharp glass teeth inside. Yellow Shell has two torsos, one of which is much smaller and has no arms or a head. The two torsos are attached to a mantis-like abdomen. Both of her gemstones are located on her chest: one in the center and the other on the left side. Most of her body is covered in yellow armor. On her main torso, it opens up like a jacket with orange trimming and giant, shiny pinks spots. Her outfit also has white garments which includes her blouse, gloves, and knee high stockings. It's accompanied with jagged frills. They can be found around her shoulders, on her second torso, and the back of each of her four ankles. Personality Yellow Shell is a strict, hot-tempered, goal-oriented fusion. She's one to follow rules without question and usually has a no-nonsense attitude. But what she's well known for is her narcissism. The fusion is very self-centered, mainly focusing on her own self interests. She puts others down by picking at their flaws to make herself look better than them. But her inferiority complex is the source of her behavior. As she has low self-worth, she tries to fake overconfident and bring down others in the hopes it will improve her self-esteem. Yellow Shell is noted to have an incredible fear of higher ups or those who are popular or well liked. Not wanting to upset them, she resorts to sucking up to them to stay on their good side. But when she finds an opportunity to have a higher position over them, she will backstab them to get there. Abilities Yellow Shell has standard Gem abilities. Trivia * The name of Yellow Shell's fusion dance is called "Waltz". It is a ballroom dance in triple time performed by a pair, who turn rhythmically around and around as they progress around the dance floor. * She was based on two different types of praying mantises: the Spiny Flower and the Giant Devil's Flower mantises. * Yellow Shell was part of a fusion special involving involving Fire Agate and pearls from the series. She is the third to be release. * Yellow Shell is asexual.https://nrwynter-archive.tumblr.com/post/185406612492/does-mantis-pearl-fusion-women-is-gay Gemology * Yellow Shell is based on the variable abalone, also called common ear shell. It is an an organic gemstone that comes from abalone or ear-shell sea snails. * It can come in a variety of colors including brown, yellow, pink, white, red, gray, and blue. * They are found in the Red Sea and the Western Pacific Ocean. * As they are covered with nacre, abalone shells are chemically made of calcium carbonate and conchiolin. They're mainly comprised of aragonite or a mixture of aragonite and calcite. ** Conchiolin is an organic protein that acts as a form of glue or adhesive. * When irritants get inside the mollusk, it will excrete layers of liquid (called nacre) to coat it. * Abalone shells have been important ornamental gemstones throughout history and spanning countless groups of people. * Abalone comes from Spanish abulón, ''derived from the Rumsen language ''aulón. * Abalone shells represents peace, beauty, compassion, and love. It helps those who are facing tough emotional problems. ** It helps with intuition, power of self, imagination, and those who need guidance. ** Abalone shell benefits the four C's: communication, cooperation, commitment, and compromise. Gemstones Gallery Waltz.png|Yellow Shell's fusion dance. Yellow-Shell-sheet.png|Yellow Shell's character sheet. Yellowshell-height.png|Yellow Shell's height sheet with a bunch of other characters. Mantis-Tea-Party.png|Yellow Shell having a tea party with the other shells. References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Gems Category:Wyntergems Category:Fan Fusions Category:Fusions Category:Fire Agate Fusions Category:Double Fusions Category:Nacre Gems Category:Organic Gems Category:Multi-colored Category:Shells